Susan Egan
Susan Farrell Egan (born February 18, 1970) is an American actress, singer, dancer, voice actress, and comedian, known for her work on the Broadway stage. She is best known for originating the role of Belle in the Broadway musical adaptation of Beauty and the Beast (1994), as well as for providing the voice of Megara in Hercules (1997), and the voice for Rose Quartz on Steven Universe. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 Stage and other work 2.2 Television 2.3 Voice acting 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 5 Broadway and stage 6 Discography 7 Other 8 References 9 External links Early life Egan was born in Seal Beach, California on February 18, 1970. She attended Los Alamitos High School and the co-located Orange County High School of the Arts and UCLA.1 Career Stage and other work Having long desired to become a performer, Egan spent most of her time taking dancing, concentrating on ballet, and singing lessons as a child, and trained as a competitive figure skater from ages five to ten.2 While attending Los Alamitos High School, the Orange County High School of the Arts, and the UCLA, she started her career touring with the performance group the Young Americans. While attending UCLA, Egan took time off when Tommy Tune cast her as Kim in his touring production of Bye Bye Birdie.3 After the tour ended, she was cast in the tour of State Fair and won the coveted role of Belle in the original Broadway cast of Beauty and the Beast, for which she was nominated for the Tony Award and the Drama Desk Award, Outstanding Actress in a Musical.4 On Broadway, Egan portrayed Belle for one year and reprised the role in the Los Angeles production in 1995, along with many of the original Broadway cast members. At the Sacramento Music Circus, she portrayed Maria in The Sound of Music in 19965 and Molly Brown in The Unsinkable Molly Brown in 2002. Egan joined Thoroughly Modern Millie in February 2004 as Millie.6 Egan has performed in one-woman cabaret-style concerts at the Orange County Performing Arts Center in 20002 and at the Carpenter Performing Arts Center in October 2001.3 In August 2001, Egan appeared at the Hollywood Bowl in the concert version of Show Boat as Julie. She sings with symphonies as well;7 she performed in concert at the Walt Disney Concert Hall with the Gay Men's Chorus of Los Angeles in November 2004.8 From 2002 to 2003, she was the Interim Artistic Director of the Orange County High School of the Arts.79 Television On television, Egan is known for her co-starring role as Nikki Cox's best friend in Nikki.10 Voice acting Egan's voice has been featured in the English language versions of two feature films by Hayao Miyazaki: Spirited Away and Porco Rosso. She is most widely known for voicing Megara in Hercules and reprised her role in Kingdom Hearts II.11 Egan provided Angel's singing voice in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure and the voice acting for Rose Quartz on the Cartoon Network animated series Steven Universe. Personal life Egan is married to Robert Hartmann with two daughters. She currently resides in Orange County, California.12 Filmography Source:11 Men Don't Tell (1993) – Florist Hercules (1997) – Megara The Drew Carey Show (1998) 1 episode Man of the Century (1999) – Samantha Winter The Disappearing Girl Trick (2001) – Bridget Smith13 Revolution OS (2001) – Narrator Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) – Angel (singing voice) Spirited Away (2002) – Lin Gotta Kick It Up! (2002) – Heather Bartlett Porco Rosso (2003) – Madame Gina14 13 Going on 30 (2004) – Tracy Hansen15 Steven Universe (2014-present) – Rose Quartz, Various characters16 Achmed Saves America (2014) – Ginny Galaxy World of Alisa (2016) – Marina (American English dub). Broadway and stage Source: Internet Broadway Database4 Bye Bye Birdie (1992, U.S. Tour as Kim MacAfee))17 State Fair (1992, tour; 1996, replacement Margie)18 Beauty and the Beast (1994, Belle) Triumph of Love (1997, Princess Léonide) Cabaret (1998 revival) (various, 1999, 2000, 2003, Sally Bowles) Putting It Together (1999, The Mark Taper Forum, California)19 The Unsinkable Molly Brown (2002, "Molly Brown", Sacramento Music Circus)20 Thoroughly Modern Millie (2004, replacement Millie Dillmount)6 Discography Source:21 2002: So Far... 2004: Coffee House 2005: All That & More 2006: Winter Tracks 2007: Susan Egan Live! 2011: Secret of Happiness (includes Save me video, Brian Haner music video, filmed in 2011)22 2015: Softly23 Other Source:11 Revolution OS (2001) as Narrator Kingdom Hearts II (2006) as Megara (voice) House M.D. Episode 5.17 (2009) as Audrey References 1.Jump up ^ "NOTABLE ALUMNI ACTORS". UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television. Retrieved September 29, 2014. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Boehm, Mike. "This Belle Is Having a Ball" Los Angeles Times, February 14, 2000 3.^ Jump up to: a b Henerson, Evan."Broadway bent", Long Beach Press Telegram , August 2001 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Susan Egan at Internet Broadway Database", ibdb.com, accessed February 19, 2010 5.Jump up ^ "Susan Egan Biography", filmreference.com, accessed February 19, 2010 6.^ Jump up to: a b Jones, Kenneth."Beat the Drums: Susan Egan Is Broadway's New Modern Millie, Starting Feb. 16", playbill.com, February 16, 2004 7.^ Jump up to: a b "Press Release" susanegan.net, accessed February 19, 2010 8.Jump up ^ Gans, Andrew."Susan Egan to Sing Jerry Herman at Nov. 8 L.A. Concert", playbill.com, October 11, 2004 9.Jump up ^ Gans, Andrew."Diva Talk:Sondheim Comes to NYC, Busy Newman, Your Little Shop Picks" playbill.com, July 19, 2002 10.Jump up ^ "Susan Egan: 'A great time being a bad girl'" cnn.com, April 5, 2001 11.^ Jump up to: a b c "Susan Egan at Internet Movie Database", imdb.com, accessed February 19, 2010 12.Jump up ^ "Susan Egan gives back at Chance benefit"Orange County Register (reprint), August 24, 2009. 13.Jump up ^ The Disappearing Girl Trick at the Internet Movie Database 14.Jump up ^ "'Porco Rosso' Cast and Crew" allmovie.com, accessed February 26, 2016 15.Jump up ^ "'13 Going on 30' Cast and Crew" allmovie.com, accessed February 24, 2016 16.Jump up ^ "Fusion Cuisine". Steven Universe. Season 1. Episode 32. November 6, 2014. Cartoon Network. 17.Jump up ^ Churnin, Nancy. "Stage Review : 'Birdie' Soars on Dancing of Tommy Tune" Los Angeles Times, April 22, 2992 18.Jump up ^ Drake, Sylvie. "Stage Review. 'State Fair'" Los Angeles Times, October 9, 1992 19.Jump up ^ Howard, Jerry. "'Putting It Together' review talkinbroadway.com, 1999 20.Jump up ^ Gans, Andrew."Susan Egan Is Molly Brown July 22-28 at the Sacramento Music Circus", playbill.com, July 22, 2002 21.Jump up ^ "Susan Egan listing", amazon.com, accessed February 19, 2010 22.Jump up ^ Interview losangeles.cbslocal.com, November 14, 2011 23.Jump up ^ 1 External links Official website Susan Egan at the Internet Movie Database Susan Egan at the Internet Broadway Database More Than Just a Beauty—Show Music Magazine Category:1970 births